


Shield brothers

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Whumptober 2019, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are battling orcs. Again.





	Shield brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For the whumptober-prompt "Human Shield" (yes, that's why I decided on that title) I was requested to write Gimli & Legolas so here we go, my very first attempt at writing them!

Orcs surrounded them. The sounds of battle rang through the forest. Gimli had slained several of the beasts, but there didn't seem to be an end to them. He had lost track of the others in the flurry of activity going on around them. He kept going, one head after another. Legolas was shouting out numbers for him and he grin, shouted back.

Big hands grabbed him, swung him around. He tried twisting loose but a thin arrow hit him square in the shoulder, managed to slip through a crack in his chainmail and bury itself two inches into his shoulder. His eyes focus on Legolas, bow pointing straight at Gimli and eyes open wide in horror. Gimli took a tighter grip of his axe, another arrow flew in his direction, buried into the eye of the orc holding him. There orc's grip loosened. Gimli spun around, ignored the sting in his shoulder and raised his axe. The orc's head came clean off and he was back to the battle.

The arrowhead kept moving around in his shoulder as he swung his axe. Blood started pouring out, slowly at first, but then quicker as the wound got bigger and the head digged deeper. He ignored it as long as he could, then stopped to pull it out. White-hot pain shot up from his shoulder when he pulled it out. His arm was weaker, his fingers tingling. The battle wasn't over yet and he grabbed his axe and jumped back into it.

Eventually the battle started dying out. Gimli had bruises everywhere, his arm hung at his side and he pressed his other hand against the shoulder. The last orc was slained by Aragorn's sword and the three of them walked away from the battlesite. All of them battered and bruised, cuts coloring their clothes red in places. They reached a stream, Gimli faceplanted gracefully next to it. Legolas' hand grabbed his shoulder, made another bout of searing hot pain fire up from it. He didn't scream or whimper, only glared.

”May I?” Legolas asked and gestured at the wound.

His eyes were sad, and not just in the typical elf-fashion, so Gimli nodded. Guilt, he knew it as well. He wanted to protest, tell Legolas to care for his own wounds first before looking to those of his barely wounded teammate because Legolas had fared far worse than he had, but he understood his friend's need to look to him first. He took the cape off himself, let Legolas help him with the coat, chainmail and shirt. The wound was still bleeding sluggishly and Legolas took a strip of cloth, dipped it in the stream and cleaned the wound for him.

”It should heal well with time”, Legolas said and Gimli knew what he actually wanted to say. He nodded, let Legolas wrap it up for him and then helped the elf clean his own wounds. They would be fine.


End file.
